


Can Anybody Find Me (Somebody To Love)

by Supernova95



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tim and Kon break up Jason tries to make things better; but as always things don't go exactly to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This will be Jaytim just in case anyone was wondering, the prompt was:
> 
> Kon cheats on Tim with Wonder Girl and Tim is crushed but won't show it. The batfam doesn't know why they broke up Kon broke up with Tim after three months of cheating...

Tim should have seen it coming, no that's a lie Tim did see it coming. It was in the way that Kon no longer held him as close now, the way he avoided Tim's hand when Tim reached to entwine their fingers. How he no longer went out of his way to see Tim and the way he cancelled when Tim when out of his way to see Kon.

Tim saw the looks Kon and Cassie gave each other; he saw the quick glances when he was in the room and the longer stares when they thought he wasn't. He felt the icy chill pass over the room when the three of them were together.

But just because he saw it coming doesn't meant that he was in any way prepared for it.

_"Kon we can't keep doing this?"_

He wasn't prepared to accidentally overhear them in Cassie's room in the Tower one Friday night whilst he went to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

_"Sure we can"_

He wasn't prepared for how every wet smack of a kiss made him flinch backwards and clench his eyes shut.

_"What about Tim?"_

_"What about him?"_

He wasn't prepared for that. Or how it made him want to throw up his dinner, which he did the moment he reached his bathroom.

In a way he was prepared for when Kon came into his room the next evening;

"Tim, I… We need to talk"

"Okay" he barely looked up at Kon, he couldn't take looking at the man he loves; the man who had been cheating on him. So he merely glanced up then went back to feigning typing up some school report.

"Tim, please, I'm, this is… please look at me." Tim sighed as he closed his laptop and put away the papers that surrounded him, just like he always did when Kon stopped him working. He put on a smile, a 'there is nothing wrong' smile and looked up at Kon hoping the fact that he was already hurting was masked at least a little bit.

Kon took a deep breath and Tim bit his lip, knowing what was coming next, "Tim… I… I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore." And that was when his heart dropped and shattered into a thousand little pieces "I don't mean literally, like I still want to be friends, but romantically." Tim could feel Kon's eyes on him, searching him for some kind of reaction. One Kon wasn't going to get. "Tim, man, before you say anything it really wasn't you-"

Tim couldn't sit here and listen to Kon lie to him out of some sort of misplaced pity "Stop"

"What?"

"Don't insult my intelligence, we both know that it was me." For the first time that evening Tim truly met Kon's eyes "What did I do wrong? Why don't you love me anymore? What does Cassie do better?" his boyfriend blanched not answering Tim's question

"How long have you known?"

"About three months… that's how long it's been going on right? Kon, I'm a bat, did you really think I wouldn't notice" it surprised him just how much he sounded like a child, just how small his voice was in his subtle reminder.

"No… I… why?… Why didn't you break up with me?" Tim drew his legs into him and rested his head on his knees.

"Because I'm selfish… because I thought that maybe if I tried harder if I was better; then you'd love me again…" he took a couple of breaths to force down the painful clenching in his chest "but I'm not going to be selfish anymore" if he was strong, if he didn't show Kon how much this was breaking him inside then it would be better for all three of them "Cassie obviously makes you far more happy than I ever could" they sat in silence for a while, Tim just sitting with his friend one last time, and Kon trying desperately to understand what just happened.

But Tim had called Dick and asked him for a pick up two hours ago, he would probably be waiting by now, and Tim's pretty sure Bruce has a lead lined room back at the cave where he can breakdown in peace, away from straying ears. So he started to make his way out of the room, leaving Kon sitting unmoving on the bed,

"Tell the others I went home because I wasn't feeling well okay, I think it's better if I'm not around for a while… better team dynamics and such" Tim had just about made it to the door when Kon found his voice,

"Why?" Tim turned to face the bed and found himself staring into Kon's eyes, probably for the last time

"Because I love you" and sometimes  _if you love something set it free, if it comes back it was meant to_   _be_.

Obviously they just weren't meant to be.


	2. He Doesn't Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lead vaults were always best to hide in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how to add chapters... ^.^* sorry for taking so long with that...

"How long has the Babybird been in there?" Jason had rushed to the cave because he heard that Tim had come home from the Titans early because he was ill. Tim *never* gets ill (hence the rushing). He didn't expect to find that he was perfectly fine… apart from the, small, fact that his boyfriend had broken up with him.

Something that made him lock himself in a lead-lined metal box for hours on end was not *small*, not that Tim had paid any attention to him.

Nope, he was doomed to be in the 'not quite brother, not quite friend, almost mortal enemies because he had been a little out of his mind and thought that beating someone up repeatedly was a good way of getting their attention' zone.

Welcome to Jason Todd's love life. Sucks right?

"Four hours, twenty eight minutes, thirty four seconds and counting" Dick sighed, "He'll come out when he's ready to come out Jason" his older 'brother' tried smiling at him but Jason could tell that Dick was just as worried as he was.

"And I suppose you know that from experience, really Dick when did your break-ups ever lead you to lock yourself in a room?"

"Well none of the people I've gone out with had superhearing that's always tuned into my heartbeat; I was allowed to break down in peace" Jason flinched at that, what was the Super guy playing at

"A little OCD stalkerish don't you think?"

"We used to think it was cute… then again we used to think that they were the perfect couple and would be together forever… wow that sounds corny doesn't it?"

"Yup" he popped the 'p' and let it ring thought the empty caverns of the cave. They slipped into a comfortable silence, and waited. Waited for any notion of movement from the lead vault in which Tim had found sanctuary.

When it got to the five hour mark Jason had given up on being patient. He wasn't a patient man after all.

"Babybird, I don't care what you think you want, either you open this door in the next two minutes or I am breaking in, and you know I can, I've gotten into and out of better locks than this" he was actually really proud of his restraint, knocking on the door hard enough so that Tim could hear it, but softly enough so he didn't sound forceful or angry.

There were a couple of tense moments of silence before clicks were heard and cogs started to move and the door creaked open. The two men rushed inside before Tim decided to change his mind.

What they found was so very un-Timlike that they almost didn't believe their eyes at all.

The room was a mess, there were artefacts strewn all over the floor, boxes upturned, polystyrene making it look like it had snowed a blizzard, but that wasn't really what caught their eyes.

It was Tim. Tim and his obviously blotchy cheeks, puffy bloodshot eyes and tear streaked face. It was his shaking, and sobbing, and defeated posture. It was the anger that boiled in each of them that someone had broken their younger brother, their Babybird, their Timmy.

It was the broken voice,

"He doesn't want me"


	3. But I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning at Wayne Manor brought no change to the moods of its inhabitants.

“Jason, what are you doing?” they were in the cave again, after finally getting Tim to sleep in his room, and Jason was back in the lead vault searching for something.

“Looking for some flippin Kryptonite, B keeps some in here right?” he said not stopping to look at his brother

“Yes he does… why exactly do you want Kryptonite Jason?” Dick was now leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and smirking because the kryptonite wasn’t kept in the vault.

“I want to teach that fricking clone a lesson about what happens when you break a Bat’s heart.” As much as Dick also wanted to go and attack Kon with kryptonite, they had other priorities

“And what about Tim?” Jason stopped in his tracks, putting down the ominous object he held in his hand and turned defeated to his brother.

“He wouldn’t want me to go and beat up his ex-boyfriend would he?”

“No Jason, he wouldn’t, but I’m sure he would appreciate you thinking of him” his brother huffed a sigh that shoulder like a ‘probably not’, which, although it confused him, did didn’t dwell on. Much. “So what’s got you all caught up on this? I don’t remember you being this protective when I had break ups.”

“You’re not Tim” Jason was almost defensive as he snapped back. Dick smiled and crossed his arms,

“No Jason, I’m not. Thank-you for no- oh… OH…” Jason gave him a small smile whilst blushing a deep red “but you…”

“Uh-huh”

“And he”

“Uh-huh”

The revaluation was perplexing. It made sense… Kind of.

It made Dick think of all the times in the past where Jason had made himself close to Tim in a different light. The extra glances that, at the time, he was sure were completely his imagination; Jason only making himself available for Tim’s patrol; Jason buying an apartment in Tim’s designated area of the city.

Jason had also recently been warming up to the family, being around more, he even stopped killing and came around for Sunday lunch. But, Dick noticed that whenever Kon was around or brought up in conversations he would close off and become unapproachable.

He had thought it was because Tim was there, and Jason was still angry; but it was only when Kon was mentioned.

Jason had been jealous.

But that still didn’t explain-

“Then why’d you beat him up?” It was an honest question, one that  _needed_ answering before the home brewed detective in Dick’s mind would shut up.

It being an honest question didn’t however mean that he felt any better about asking it, especially as a crest fallen expression plastered Jason’s face.

“I- I don’t know… originally I was angry. Angry at being replaced, angry at Tim for replacing me… but then- then I got to know him. Got to know why  **he**  replaced me, what sort of geeky workaholic he is, how B treats him because of me-”

“Wait what do you mean?”

Jason looked at him confused, “You haven’t realised?”

“Realised what?”

“How cold and hands off Bruce is with him because he still hasn’t gotten over me. How sometimes he just doesn’t care, do you guys even know how much Tim forgets to eat, or how much sleep he gets?”

“… No I’ve never really thought about it…”

“Exactly, so it started out as me just looking out for him, and then it- developed, grew, and for a while I ended up just avoiding everyone because I was a mess and I didn’t understand,” Jason obviously saw the question on Dick’s lips because he quickly carried on “you know when I started drinking and went on an almost justified killing spree of the local crime lords? Yeah well Tim got me through that; Tim got me out of that and that’s when I realised: I love Tim.

“I’m in love with Tim.

“Not that he could ever love me back; not some nobody like me who has tried to kill them on more than one occasion”

By now it was an automatic reaction for Dick to tackle hug people who looked sad, though, when large arms wrapped around him and a head leant on his shoulder, it’s so nice that he’s pretty sure Jason has never hugged back before.

“But it just makes me really angry that  _that clone_  could just throw away what he had, especially for that  _girl,_ especially when he had  **Tim** ” The pat to Jason’s head was awkward and probably not needed,

“You’re not going to start crying too are you?” the indignance in Jason’s reply as they broke apart made Dick snort with laughter,

“No, I’m not.”

“Good”

Although Dick was pretty happy to let Jason talk in his own time, the silence in the cave had progressed from mere awkwardness to ‘somebody is going to die of awkwardness if someone doesn’t make polite conversation soon’ awkwardness.

Jason must have sensed it too because he started shifting uncomfortably, he always did that when he was looking for the correct way to phrase something.

“You won’t tell Tim, will you?” a little pink blush appeared on his younger brother’s cheeks.

“No, that’s for you to do Little Wing, though I would suggest you be snappy about it, there are plenty of suitors for young Timothy Drake-Wayne” a fake Alfred accent really didn’t suit him. The possessive growl he got in reply was definitely the funniest thing he had heard all night, possessiveness strangely suited Jason. “Care to join me on patrol Little Wing? I heard there’s a drug deal going down on the east side and I’m sure you could use the release to blow off some steam and bash a few heads in with me”

And he was sure there was a small grin on his brother’s face just before he slipped his helmet on.

-

Morning at Wayne Manor brought no change to the moods of its inhabitants.

Especially as Tim came down last for his breakfast, still in his pyjamas, and sat down without so much as a hello or even a glance.

“Good morning Master Timothy, would you like some pancakes or some waffles?” bless Alfred for making everything seem alright.

Tim looked up, his bright red puffy eyes were nothing compared to the hollowness of his voice,

“No Alfred it’s really not, and just some toast please” the ‘I’ve cried so much that eating anything else will make me throw up’ wasn’t said, but heavily implied.

“Very well Master Timothy.”

Breakfast was finished in silence, the crunching of toast and cereal the only sounds before,

“I’m taking a break from the Titans” that made everyone look up in mild surprise, but not really, in their heart of hearts they knew Tim wouldn’t be going back for a while.

“Okay Timmy, do you want to tell them or do you want me to go” Tim keened, breath quickening, probably at the thought of going back to the tower anytime soon. “Cool, I’ll take that as meaning ‘Dick can you please go and pick up my stuff whilst you’re at it?’” Tim, blushing, lifted his head to smile at him “Right, I’ll go do that now as I have to be back at work for the five o’clock shift tomorrow morning, be back in a few hours everyone, thanks for breakfast Alfie” and Dick was out of the room.

Not lifting his head from where he was concentrating extremely hard on his toast Tim continued, “it’ll probably benefit everyone if I wasn’t around for a bit. It’s not like they need me; Cassie’s a pretty good tactician and better at talking to people, so really they’re probably better off without me” Jason looked to Bruce, who was seething in his silent stoic Bruce way. Although it showed them he cared, it didn’t really make them feel any better when he went into angry Bruce mode. Time to take matters into his own hands.

“Ha, if they don’t need you Babybird then they’re bigger idiots than I thought.” It didn’t really work out the way he planned

“Well, I am the only one on the team without powers and it’s not really lie I bring anything to the team that the others couldn’t do themselves, not that I ever did in the first place and- and now that- K-Kon…” he looked close to tears again “I’m sorry, excuse me, I’m just going to… go… up to my room” and cry his heart out again. “Please thank Alfred for the toast” and he practically fled the room, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Jason tried to follow but a large and firm hand on his shoulder stopped him

“Give him time” Bruce knew, Bruce fricking knew. How the hell did Bruce know? Right,  _World’s Greatest Detective_. It didn’t look as though as the man was adverse to the thought, given the sad smile he may even approve. The thought did nothing as he nodded and finished his pancakes, not even in a good enough mood to enjoy the Alfred made delights.


	4. I Should Have Been There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went in unprepared, overwhelmed and under-armed.
> 
> It had been a slaughter, they hadn’t had a chance.

Kon… Kon’s dead. Dead and gone like crowbars and explosives.

Kon’s dead and Tim doesn’t know,

Kon’s dead and it’s Jason’s job to tell him.

-

_“Tim”_

-

It had been a normal mission, a safe mission, one that should have been get in, kill some robots and get out.

But Tim had quit, and, even though he thought Cassie was a good tactician and strategist, she wasn’t good enough.

And nothing compared to Tim.

They went in unprepared, overwhelmed and under-armed.

It had been a slaughter, they hadn’t had a chance.

And Tim didn’t know.

-

_“Jason?”_

-

They had fought valiantly, to the last man… quite literally.

But the robots had had some Luthor backing behind them; they were powered by Kryptonite.

Though the Teen Titans hadn’t known that.

-

_“Jason, what’s happened, what’s wrong?… Is Bruce, Dick?”_

_“Bruce and Dick are fine Tim”_

_“Then who?”_

_“Tim, I- I think you need to sit down…”_

-

It had taken one shot, straight to the chest of green Kryptonite enhanced rays and Superboy and fallen, just like his teammates,

Though he fell permanently.

-

_“It’s the Titans Tim. It’s Kon”_

-

In his quick movements Jason was able to catch Tim as his knees failed to hold him up. They younger boy was as white as a ghost, perhaps whiter. He was shaking, so violently that Jason though he may shake himself apart, before the tears started to flow freely down his cheeks.

“How?” his brother managed to gasp through his sobs

“The Toymaker-”

“But Hero got out of that game he- he wouldn’t-”

Jason cradled Tim into his chest, one hand rubbing his back, the other making soothing motions through his hair.

“It was a new one; one backed by Luthor and powered by Kryptonite, there was nothing anyone could do”

Tim flung his arms around him and cried into his shoulder and-

It made Jason so angry. Nothing and no one should have been able to make his baby brother break down like this, least of all the fricking clone.

Tim looked up a weary smile on his face, “I’m sorry for using you as a human tissue I- I should be stronger then this… no I-

“I should have been there”


End file.
